spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Oceans
War of the Oceans is an war film made by Nkershaw to commemorate the 100th anniversary of the First World War. In this film, Bikini Bottom's ocean, the Pacific is at war with the Indian Ocean. Plot At the Ocean Party Meeting, Indian Ocean leader, Banen Halin argues with the ocean leaders about the power which he had. Atlantic Ocean leader, Eand Karlson forces Hanlin out of the meeting. At night, Karlson is assassinated by a masked Indian Oceaner. SpongeBob hears about Karlson's murder and that Pacific Ocean leader, Gerald Halson has forced the Indian Ocean from the meetings. Halson tells Bikini Bottom that the Pacific and the Atlantic will declare war on the Indian Ocean if anymore incidents occur. After saying it to the the Indian Oceaners, they agree and promised that they wil no longer cause more incidents. At night, the Indian Ocean, now called Rastans raided Bikini Bottom's twin city, Ukulele Bottom. The next day, the Pacific and the Atlantic declare war on the Indian Ocean. SpongeBob and Patrick are downtown, where a huge group of people are recruiting to fight the Rastans. After being jeered at for running from the crowd, Squidward yells at them for trampling on his garden. Then, a van appears. A man called Sergaent Malone appears and forces the three to join the war, threatening to take their money. Sandy then appears and cries when they see SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward writing the paperworks to join the war. After saying goodbye, SpongeBob promises to write her a letter everytime he gets the chance. They then get to the train to the battlefields of the Indian Ocean. In a big group, SpongeBob befriends Karl, an Atlantic soldier. Sergaent Malone yells at the group. Then a Rastan shell explodes in their path. SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward retrieve their weapons and they started fighting the Rastans. At night, SpongeBob writes a letter to Sandy. He wrote: Dear Sandy, I'm in the battlefields of the Indian Ocean. Those Indian Oceaners or Rastans attacked us by surprise, exploding a highly-explosive shell at us. Don't panic, me, Patrick and Squidward are fine, but others were killed. We've befriended an Atlantic soldier called Karl. He's fighting for his king and ocean. Squidward is a dab hand at throwing grenades at the Rastans and Patrick can fire his weapons from a small distance. They have their weapons, but I have my secret weapon, and that is agility. I don't know when I'll be able to see you, but to let you know, I'll look forward to the day when I'm able to see you again. Warm regards, SpongeBob." A month later, Rastans released a cyanide gas bomb onto the Pacific and Atlantic camps. Karl is killed by the gas, but SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick survive. The next day, the Pacific and Atlantic has dug a 6 metre deep trench. Sergeant Malone orders the group to invade the Rastan base. In that ensuing battle, Squidward is injured when a Rastan fired a bullet at Squidward's leg. Squidward survives it and crawls to base. One year later, SpongeBob gets Sandy's reply to his letter. Squidward and Patrick come over. SpongeBob read: To the bravest boys in my life. SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick I know you are ridding Rastans, but don't fret. You threeare fighting them like two bulls in the bullring. You boys are so brave that everyone thinks that you're a hero back here at Bikini Bottom. I hope that this war will be over so I can see you three again. From your number one fan, Sandy Then Rastans appear and raid the base. SpongeBob attacks, but Squidward and Patrick run out and throw grenades at the Rastan base. This killed every Rastan there. SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick get in a zeppelin and flies it to the Indian Ocean capital, Fiht. The three dropped ever bomb they had in the zeppelin, even a very highly-explosive bomb on the house of Banen Halin, killing Hanlin. The next day, Indian Ocean surrendered to the war, making Pacific and the Atlantic the winner. SpongeBob and Patrick go home where Sandy appears and hugs the group. She says that even though that Bikini Bottom is slightly destroyed from air-raids, she is happy to live here and see the three. 100 years later, Bikini Bottomites celebrate the "War of the Oceans" and they unveiled a plaque statue of SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward, saying that they were the bravest people ever to live in Bikini Bottom. Trivia *Nkershaw will give tips about this film if users want to know. *This film is made for the 100th anniversary of the First World War. *The film has references about the First World War, like Karlson being assassinated what caused the war in the film was a reference to when Archduke Franz Ferdindad was assassinated what caused the First World War. Gas being used in the battefields in the film is reference to chlorine being used on the battlefields of the First World War. *This film will be given a PG-13 rating for strong violence and peril. *The film will be released July 28th 2014, 100 years to that day when World War I started. Category:PG-13 Category:Movies Category:Films Category:2014 Category:2014 Films Category:Nkershaw